


Unruly

by pukefiend



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bratting, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Dominance, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Brendon gets punished for being a brat.





	Unruly

The text Brendon sent to Dallon read, “bored without you and so horny. really wanna get off. can I, please?” 

Dallon, standing in front of a display of fresh fruit in the produce section of the grocery, narrowed his eyes at Brendon’s request. He couldn’t have left the house more than an hour ago, but already Brendon was begging to be allowed to masturbate. Dallon suspected he was playing his desperation up on purpose; Brendon loved attention. Dallon had grown to expect Brendon to be a brat and push the boundaries of any rules he set for him looking for attention. Dallon wasn’t about to give in that easily, especially since the thought of leaving Brendon denied was so delicious. Of course, it would make it easier for Brendon if he just sent a text telling him not to touch himself, but leaving him hoping fruitlessly for a reply would just make him all the more desperate when Dallon returned home. The worst punishment of all for the little brat was being ignored. Dallon smiled at the thought and tucked his phone back into his pocket. 

Dallon was right about how Brendon would react to being left on read, because back at home Brendon was staring at his phone and chewing on his lower lip with his eyebrows drawn together in frustration. He let out a long dramatic sigh for no one to hear, his fingertips dragging back and forth in twitchy little motions over his thigh. 

He was trying to decide how easy it would be to defy Dallon. Dal would certainly be back from shopping at some point, but Brendon had no idea if he’d be returning in five minutes or fifty. Any action he took to bend the rules, Brendon knew, would be risky. Honestly, that didn’t really deter him any. If anything, the prospect of Dallon catching him being disobedient excited him. 

Brendon could feel his cheeks flushing at the thought, and he slowly moved his hand to lazily palm his cock through his pants. It wasn’t breaking the rules if it was through his clothes and he wasn’t even hard yet, Brendon rationalized. He eyed his phone impatiently as he teased himself through his jeans, his breath hitching when his fingers rubbed against the head of his cock. 

He could just picture how mad Dallon would be if he caught him touching himself without permission, and the thought made his blood run hot. He bit back a moan and his hips squirmed of their own accord. Brendon thought Dallon’s eyes looked so pretty when they went all dark when he was devising a punishment for his unruly sub. 

Brendon could tell he was getting hard, and he quickly took his hand off his dick, instead grabbing onto his thigh and clenching his fingers into the soft flesh. He looked over at his phone next to him on the bed, but still there was no reply from Dallon. Brendon grit his teeth for a moment but then forced himself to roll over onto his stomach and bury his face into his pillow with a sigh. The seconds seemed to tick by incredibly slowly. 

Brendon decided to just try to be patient for a moment, but it wasn’t easy for him to push aside his bratty nature. He had a lot of pent up energy, which couldn’t be helped, and he was impatient, but none of that was his fault. His desire to push the boundaries Dallon set in place for him, however, definitely was his fault. 

Even as he was just laying there, trying to be good, he couldn’t help grinding his hips down against the bed. The sensation made his stomach twist with pleasure, and he could feel his cock growing harder as it pressed against the soft surface of the mattress. It wasn’t breaking the rules if he technically wasn’t even touching himself, Brendon told himself. A whimper caught in his throat as he rolled his hips down again, his hands fisting in the blankets of the bed. The thought that he was going too far was creeping into his head, but the pleasure was already starting to blur his judgement. Rather than giving himself a moment to cool off, Brendon found himself rocking his hips more insistently into the bed, his cock growing hard in his jeans. Brendon was letting out these needy little groans with each thrust of his hips, and he could feel his neck starting to sweat. He squeezed his eyes shut and he pressed his face deeper into the pillow. His legs spread slightly, his cock grinding against the bed harder.

“Oh shit,” he muttered into the pillow, breathing hard as he ground his hips against the bed. His cock strained against the zipper of his jeans but he still couldn’t help himself. He tugged at the blankets and squirmed, his face hot. He forced his hips into the bed sharply, rewarded with a soft wave of pleasure. His legs ached slightly, but it only encouraged him to rub his cock harder against the bed. He bit down on the soft material of the pillow, muffling a desperate moan. His stomach felt tense, and he was overwhelmed by the desire to just get off, to give in to the pleasure and cum in his jeans. He yanked at the blankets on the bed with a loud whine, his thighs practically trembling as he drove his hips into the bed desperately. Brendon bit down on his lip as pleasure made him curl his toes in his socks. His hips jerked against the bed, his breathing quick and heavy. He could feel a drop of sweat run down his side, and his cock throbbed against the bed. He was so close, just a few more thrusts of his hips and he knew he’d be shaking with pleasure. 

“What do you think you’re doing, brat?”

Brendon stilled for the shortest moment, and then he quickly rolled over onto his back, his breathing heavy and his legs still shaking. Dallon was standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed, his eyes dark. Brendon could practically feel his presence, like a heavy weight on his chest, leaving him breathless and nervous.

“I w-wasn’t doing anything,” Brendon lied, and he could feel his face flush as Dallon’s eyes narrowed. 

“You can’t hide what you were doing from me, Brendon. I leave you alone for just the smallest amount of time and you’re so needy that I come back to you humping our fucking bed without my permission, you desperate little slut,” Dallon said in a low voice, leaning closer to Brendon. Brendon’s hands fisted in the blankets as Dallon towered over him. He could feel his heart thumping quickly inside his chest. 

“I wasn’t touching myself though,” Brendon protested, biting his lip. “I wasn’t breaking the rules,” he said quietly.

“You disobedient brat,” Dallon growled, climbing onto the bed on all fours, positioning himself over Brendon. Brendon squirmed back into the pillows, his eyes wide. “I can see how hard you are,” he said. Brendon moaned as he ran his fingers teasingly over the bulge in his pants, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“You thought you could get away with breaking the rules, Brendon, and you need to be punished for it,” Dallon continued. His dark eyes locked with Brendon’s, and his voice sent a chill down Brendon’s spine. His cock throbbed at the threat of punishment and he tipped his head back with a groan.

“You just couldn’t wait for me to get home?” Dallon teased. “I hope it was worth it because I’m not going to go easy on you,” he warned.

Brendon pressed his hips up into Dallon’s touch with a naughty grin. Dallon glowered at him and drew his hand back, leaving Brendon gasping and grinding up into nothing. He grabbed Brendon’s wrist, his hand firm and warm on Brendon’s skin, tugging Brendon from his position near the head of the bed. Dallon took a seat on the edge of the bed and yanked Brendon down over his lap, Brendon pouting and letting out a little whimper as he was manhandled into place.

“You know what’ll be a good punishment to start with?” Dallon said, sinking his fingers into the flesh of Brendon’s tight ass. 

“To start with?” Brendon whined, turning his head to give Dallon a falsely innocent look.

“I’m going to punish you as much as you need to learn your lesson,” Dallon replied, kneading Brendon’s ass. “You’ve been a very naughty boy, Brendon.”

Brendon whimpered, Dallon’s words making him feel a little twist of pleasure in his stomach. Nothing turned him on more than how dominant Dallon became when acted defiant. 

“Naughty brats like you get spankings, isn’t that right?” Dallon teased. 

Brendon loved being spanked. He loved the hot, sharp sting of pain, the intimate position of being held over Dallon’s knee, the way Dallon loomed over him, and he liked grinding against Dallon’s legs. He wanted Dallon to spank him until he got off on it. 

“Yeah, I’m a naughty little brat,” Brendon answered in a breathy, almost bragging voice. He bit his lip and wriggled in Dallon’s lap, grabbing onto the duvet.

Dallon gave Brendon a sharp, sudden spank, knocking a breathy gasp out of him. The pain was that perfect, burning, stinging sensation that Brendon loved. 

“So badly behaved, so unruly,” Dallon chastised, rubbing his hand over Brendon’s ass. Brendon pressed his hips back into Dallon’s touch, smiling at his own naughtiness.

“You have to be taught a lesson,” Dallon said, spanking Brendon again. Brendon let out a yelp of pleasure and pain. He wiggled his ass teasingly at Dallon.

“Yeah? You gonna teach me a lesson Dal?” he said with a giggle. 

“Yeah I am, you whore,” Dallon growled, giving Brendon another quick swat on the ass. Brendon bit his lip and groaned, wriggling his hips. Dallon wanted to knock him down a peg, to force him to be a good, obedient little submissive. Brendon was a squirmy little brat, but Dallon was determined to put him in his place.

“Squirm all you want, brat,” Dallon said. “It’s not gonna keep your pretty ass from getting spanked.” He smacked the full curve of Brendon’s ass again, Brendon letting out a quiet gasp. Getting caught so close to orgasm had left Brendon oversensitive and at the same time desperate to get off, making the movements of his hips brushing his hard cock against Dallon’s thighs feel so good. 

“Not hard enough for you?” Dallon asked gruffly. Brendon squealed as Dal grabbed the back of his jeans and tugged them down, exposing his underwear. “Does my little brat need to be spanked harder to learn his lesson?” he teased, dipping his thumb in the waistband of Brendon’s boxers.

“Dal-” Brendon started to say, cut off by another hard spank. He moaned and kicked his legs against the bed. Dallon gave the soft flesh of Brendon’s ass a squeeze. Dallon had big, firm hands, and Brendon loved how delicate and fragile they made him feel when Dallon was spanking him or just throwing him around. His ass was starting to feel a lingering sting after each strike that made his cock throb eagerly.

“You’ve got to learn to be obedient, Brendon,” Dallon said, giving Brendon’s ass another forceful smack. Brendon gasped, the sensation much more painful with one less layer of clothing in place to muffle it. 

“Yeah?” he said, and Dallon immediately spanked him again, prompting Brendon to whimper. 

Dallon’s gaze raked over Brendon’s back and pert ass, trailing a finger over Brendon’s tense shoulders. Brendon squirmed slightly, his cock pressing against Dallon’s legs and his toes curled as he waited in anticipation for Dallon’s next strike. Dallon loved how Brendon looked draped over his knees, having to just take whatever he was given, spanking after spanking until his ass was red. 

“You’re a petulant little brat,” Dallon said, leaving Brendon still waiting, on edge. “You know that don’t you? You’re an unruly brat. You misbehave on purpose, right slut?” Dallon pulled Brendon’s underwear down enough to expose the pale cheeks of his ass, flushed pink from Dallon’s spanking. Brendon groaned quietly. 

“Answer me, you fucking brat,” Dallon hissed, spanking Brendon sharply. Brendon gasped, kicking the bed. The skin on skin contact stung so much worse with no underwear to soften the blow. It left Brendon panting for breath, pupils wide with arousal.

“I’m your little brat Dallon,” Brendon said, grinning and grinding down onto Dallon’s lap. “You gonna put me in my place? Gonna punish me?” His voice sounded giddy and breathy.

Dallon knew Brendon was just egging him on, but nevertheless he responded by giving Brendon a spanking hard enough to shove him forward. Brendon could feel his skin stinging hotly, and it made his cock throb. 

“Yeah!” Brendon yelped, eagerly wiggling in Dallon’s lap. 

He loved it, he wanted more. 

“Come on, Dal, harder!”

Dallon growled and grabbed a fistful of Brendon’s hair, yanking his head back and making Brendon yelp. Brendon’s scalp stung in a way that he couldn’t help but find hot. 

“Harder?” Dallon asked, his voice rough. He spanked Brendon harder than any of his previous spankings, and Brendon let out a sound of pleasure. 

“Harder?” he repeated, spanking him again. Brendon’s hips starting to grind down against Dallon’s thighs uncontrollably, partly from trying to dissipate the burn of his spankings and partly from the pleasure he was getting out of rubbing his cock against Dallon’s legs. The exposed skin of Brendon’s ass was flushed pink, showing splotchy outlines of Dallon’s hand. He gritted his teeth as Dal tugged on his hair. 

“Still so fucking bratty,” Dallon said with a scowl, giving Brendon’s ass another sharp smack. Brendon’s legs kicked against the soft bed and he let out a giddy moan, his hips still jerking of their own accord.

“You know what?” Dallon asked, grabbing Brendon’s ass and digging his blunt nails into the hot, reddened skin. “I think you’re fucking enjoying this,” he said lowly.

Brendon laughed nervously, his face hot and his cock twitching where it was trapped in his pants.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you slut?” Dallon growled, and Brendon whined. He pressed his hips down into Dallon’s lap, teasing Dal with his arousal. Dallon spanked him hard, and Brendon moaned at the pain radiating from his ass.

“I can feel your fucking dick on my thigh,” Dallon hissed. “That’s why you’ve been wiggling so much, isn’t it brat? It’s not because you were trying to get away from your punishment, it’s cause you were trying to get yourself off by grinding on my lap.” 

“I can’t help it Dal, it feels so good!” Brendon protested, rolling his hips down on Dallon’s thighs again. 

“Since you like being spanked so much” —Dallon hauled Brendon up off his lap— “we’ll have to try a different punishment so you’ll learn your lesson.” He pushed Brendon down so his face was pressed against the mattress and his ass was sticking up into the air, beautifully pink and inviting. Dallon leaned in so his lips were brushing Brendon’s ear when he spoke.

“Stay still, brat, or you’re really gonna regret it,” he said lowly. 

Dallon slid off the bed and Brendon let out a heavy breath as he listened to Dallon make his way to their closet. He kept his face pressed to the bed, his ass burning from the spankings he’d received. He could hear Dallon rummaging through the closet, clearly looking for something. Brendon, somehow still looking for ways to be bratty, realized Dallon had told him to stay still, but hadn’t said anything about staying quiet.

Brendon let out a sultry moan just to tease Dallon. He heard Dallon stop, smiling to himself at riling Dal up again. When Dallon resumed rifling through the closet, Brendon let out an even louder groan, this time unable to keep from arching his back.

Dallon had apparently had enough because he stomped back over to the bed, setting something down on the bed.

“You fucking want this?” Dallon growled. “I’ll teach you not to be a brat to me, Brendon. Roll over.”

Brendon rolled over onto his back and immediately, Dallon firmly grabbed his wrists and quickly yanked them together. The bed dipped as Dallon climbed up and straddled his body, his presence warm and heavy.

“Here we go,” Dallon said softly, and Brendon groaned as Dallon begin to wrap rope around his wrists. Dallon talked in a lower voice for a moment as he skillfully bound Brendon’s delicate wrists together. 

“You’re gonna be good for me,” he said gently. “I know you’re just a naughty little thing by nature, but you can learn to be good, can’t you?”

Brendon didn’t protest, just laying there breathing heavily as Dallon knotted the rope around his wrists, firmly enough to keep him tied up but not so tight that it hurt. Dallon rubbed a hand gently over Brendon’s hip, Brendon unable to keep from shivering under his touch.

“Now, spread your legs for me so I can get your pants off, okay?” Dallon asked, unstraddling Brendon’s thighs. 

Dallon pulled Brendon’s jeans and boxers off, Brendon squirming in as helpful a fashion as he could. Brendon’s naked body was a beautiful sight to Dallon, his cock hard and flushed against his belly and the skin of his thighs pale and soft. Dallon couldn’t get enough of Brendon’s legs, and he reached out to run his hand down Brendon’s thigh. He leaned down to press a hot kiss right above Brendon’s knee. Brendon giggled at the ticklish sensation of Dallon trailed kisses up Brendon’s thigh.

“Is this my punishment? You’re just gonna worship my thighs?” Brendon asked teasingly.

Dallon bit down lightly on the supple flesh of Brendon’s thigh and Brendon groaned. 

“Still being fucking naughty?” Dallon asked, sitting upright and shaking his head. 

“I knew you would need a harsher punishment,” he said softly. He turned and picked something up that Brendon couldn’t see. “You’ll learn your lesson.”

Brendon’s eyes went wide as he saw Dallon begin to tighten a wide leather strap around his right ankle. 

“Oh, do you know what that is, Bren?” Dallon teased. 

“Dal,” Brendon said, his voice high and just on the verge of cracking. He immediately began squirming as the gears in his head began to turn much too fast. He recognized the cuff as a pair that attached to a strong, metal spreader bar. The spreader bar always left him feeling so vulnerable, and he couldn’t help jerking his legs around as he pictured all the horrible ways Dallon could punish him while he was that helpless. 

Dallon paid him no mind, grabbing onto his other ankle and tightening another leather cuff around it, completely disregarding the way Brendon was trying to squirm. He could overpower Brendon so easily. 

“Dallon!” Brendon whined.

“You brought this on yourself, brat,” Dallon said, shaking his head again. Dallon made short work of attaching the spreader bar to the cuffs, forcing Brendon’s ankles apart. Brendon let out a defeated whimper. 

Dallon ran a soothing hand over Brendon’s calf, shushing him softly.

“I’m not going to have to gag you, am I?” he asked, his voice deceptively gentle. 

Brendon shook his head quickly, his wide eyes meeting Dallon’s.

“Good,” Dallon said, smiling softly. He grabbed another length of rope, knotting it around the spreader bar. He tugged on the rope, and Brendon whined. 

“I’m gonna tie you to the bed, okay, but if I need to I can tie your legs up so you can’t move,” Dallon said. Brendon nodded, watching as Dallon began to tie the rope to the footboard of the bed. 

Dallon took a moment to appreciate how Brendon looked spread out on the bed. He was blushing pink, his lip caught between his teeth. Brendon’s dark hair was still mussed from Dallon pulling on it. He had this nervous look in his eyes that was still somehow eager. His cock laid up against his hip and his thighs were twitching with the effort of not shutting his legs.

“You must have really wanted to get off to have disobeyed me,” Dallon said lowly. Brendon watched him slide off the edge of the bed. 

“Do you still want to cum, Brendon?” he asked, sliding open one of the drawers of the nightstand. Brendon was trying to decide what he might be looking for, but really it could be anything from lube to a body-writing marker. 

“Brendon, I asked you a question,” Dallon said, tearing his eyes away from the drawer to stare pointedly at his bound submissive.

“Yeah, I mean, i-if you’ll let me,” Brendon said, tangling and untangling his fingers. His cock gave a weak throb at the idea of orgasm.

Dallon smiled.

“Great,” he said, his voice light. “I’m going to use this.” 

He held up a Hitachi magic wand.

Brendon felt his breath catch in his throat and his mouth go dry. Slack-jawed, he tried to find something to say as Dallon grinned at him and plugged the vibrator into the wall. Brendon knew just how intense the Hitachi could be. It could bring him to an orgasm that would leave him weak in the knees, but he couldn’t stand using it even a second after he came. Dallon was smiling knowingly, and Brendon couldn’t do anything but squeeze his eyes shut and groan brokenly. Dallon loved that he could see the dawning nervousness on Brendon’s face and in the way his body twitched against his restraints. He was certain this was the kind of punishment that was going to just wreck Brendon, and he couldn’t wait to see how beautiful Brendon would look coming undone. 

“You wanted to cum, didn’t you?” Dallon teased, grinning as he climbed up onto the bed next to Brendon. “I think this is the best way to get you to have a really nice, really hard orgasm,” he said, rubbing his hand up Brendon’s shin, brandishing the vibrator.

Brendon whimpered, eyes trained on Dallon’s. He licked his lips nervously, still unable to come up with anything to say to Dallon. 

“Well,” Dallon said, straddling Brendon’s thighs, “I think this’ll teach you your lesson.” He smiled and turned the vibrator on. 

The loud buzzing sound of the vibrator set something off inside Brendon, and immediately his eyes went wide and his back arched up off the bed. Nervousness flooded his system, but despite that, he was still hard.

“Tell me when you get close,” Dallon said gently, and then he pressed the head of the magic wand to the base of Brendon’s cock. A whine ripped itself from Brendon’s throat, and he tried in vain to kick his feet. The pleasure was slightly overwhelming, a hot, tight sensation in the pit of his stomach. Dallon rubbed Brendon’s hip with his free hand, grinning at the fucked out look on Brendon’s face.

“Does that feel nice, brat?” Dallon asked sweetly. He ghosted the vibrator over the underside of Brendon’s cock. Brendon moaned and shifted his hips slightly, trying to get more sensation out of Dallon’s light touches. 

“Answer me, Brendon,” Dallon said in a firm voice, pushing the vibrator down more forcefully against Brendon’s hard cock. 

“Y-Yes!” Brendon squealed. “It feels good, it feels good Dal,” he said, gasping for breath. 

“That’s right, take your punishment like a good boy,” Dallon said, grinding his hips down against Brendon’s thighs. He was hard, and Brendon could see the outline of his cock in his jeans. The sight made his face flush as arousal flooded his system. His hands yanked against his restraints, desperate to touch himself. He whined low in his throat.

Dallon grunted softly as he ground his cock against Brendon’s thighs. He moved the vibrator slowly up the shaft of Brendon’s cock, pressing it right under the head of his cock. Brendon yelped, his fingernails scratching at his collarbone. He could feel the soft waves of pleasure as he got close to the edge.

“Dallon!” Brendon moaned, “I-I’m-”

Dallon grinned devilishly as he pulled the vibrator away from Brendon’s cock, watching as his hips bucked up into nothing. 

“Fuck!” Brendon whined, the hot pleasure of his orgasm ebbing away, leaving him aching and desperate. His hips squirmed and he groaned, a quiet sound of arousal and irritation. 

“Oh were you close?” Dallon teased, pouting at Brendon. “I’m sorry, I know you want to cum, don’t you?” His voice was heavy with mocking, and Brendon bit his lip hard. Dallon was all flushed in the face, staring down at him, and it made Brendon feel equally helpless and turned on. 

“Fuck, please Dallon,” Brendon cursed, trying to squirm under Dallon. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, his cock throbbing.

“Oh I can’t just give you an easy orgasm Brendon. It wouldn’t be a punishment then, baby,” Dallon said, shaking his head. He wasn’t going to let Brendon cum until he was begging and completely desperate for it. He wanted to see him shaking.

Brendon’s eyebrows drew together and he sucked in a nervous breath. Getting so close to orgasm twice with no release left Brendon overly sensitive and irritable with the need to get off. There was nothing he could do about it either, the helplessness of the situation only serving to make him hornier.

“Please,” Brendon said softly. “You’re going to let me cum, right?” He tried to give Dallon the best pleading eyes he could. 

“I don’t know, should I?” Dallon asked playfully, pressing the magic wand against Brendon’s cock again.

Brendon immediately began to whimper at the touch, trying to jerk his hips up it.

“Getting to cum is a privilege, Brendon. Naughty brats don’t get to cum, so if you want me to let you cum you’ll have to be a good boy, won’t you?” Dallon said, smiling as he slid the vibrator across the slick tip of Brendon’s cock.

“Dal...” Brendon whined, his voice breathy. The vibrations from the magic wand were nearly overwhelming on his sensitive cock, making it hard for him to form a cohesive sentence. Dallon loved seeing him like that, and he couldn’t help grinding his hips down slightly. 

“I don’t let bratty boys cum, Brendon,” Dallon said, Brendon keening underneath him. “You have to learn your lesson first.”

Brendon whimpered, hiding his blushing face behind his bound hands.

“I’ll be good,” Brendon said softly. He tried to press his cock up into the vibrator, making a little frustrated sound. 

“Show me you can be a good boy then,” Dallon said gently. “Take your punishment like a good boy and I’ll let you cum.”

Brendon nodded quickly, holding Dallon’s gaze with wide eyes. He would do almost anything to get off at this point, all sensitive and needy. His cock was twitching underneath the vibrator and his breath was coming out in quick pants. Dallon smiled as he teased the magic wand over Brendon’s cock, relishing in the way he squirmed and moaned softly. Brendon was finally being more submissive, and the sight could not have turned Dallon on more. His cock throbbed against Brendon’s thigh, arousal running hot through his stomach. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Brendon’s neck and he could feel it when Brendon groaned. 

“Good boy,” Dallon murmured, grinding his hips down against Brendon’s leg. Brendon shivered, biting his lower lip hard. 

“Isn’t this easier when you’re not being a disobedient brat?” Dallon cooed, gently rubbing Brendon’s cheek. “Isn’t it so much easier to just submit to me?”

Brendon whimpered, his hips already beginning to jerk uncontrollably as he got closer to the edge. His stomach felt hot, and his cock ached with the desire to get off. 

“I’m...Dallon, please let me cum I’m so close,” he begged, his head tipped back to reveal his pale neck. Dallon smiled and placed another hot kiss to his throat, Brendon groaning softly.

“Please, Dal,” Brendon said breathily. 

“Not yet,” Dallon replied, quickly turning the magic wand off, leaving Brendon gasping for breath and pushing his hips up against nothing. 

“Dallon!” he whined, his eyes shut tightly. His cock throbbed with sensitivity. 

“You have to take your punishment like a good boy, remember?” Dallon said firmly. 

Brendon whimpered and squirmed as best as he could underneath Dallon. He was so desperate to get off it was infuriating. 

“You’re doing well, baby,” Dallon reassured him, reaching down to gently palm himself through his pants. “If you keep being good I promise you’ll get to cum soon, okay?”

Brendon nodded slowly. His desperation made him obedient, knowing he wasn’t going to get to cum unless Dallon let him. 

“Yeah,” Dallon said, biting his lip as he touched himself. He hadn’t really planned to get off while he was punishing Brendon, but seeing his little brat folding under pressure was really doing it for him. He had been rubbing off against him but it wasn’t enough.

“Open your pretty mouth for me,” Dallon said, fumbling his jeans open. Brendon pouted for a moment before opening his mouth, letting his tongue stick out. Dallon groaned lowly, hurriedly shoving his jeans down. 

“Good boy,” Dallon murmured, pushing his boxers out of the way and wrapping a hand around his cock. He stroked himself slowly, letting out a soft moan. Brendon couldn’t help that his own cock seemed to twitch at the sight of it. 

Dallon positioned himself over Brendon’s mouth, sliding the head of his cock over Brendon’s soft lips. Brendon looked up at him with round eyes, gently sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Dallon said. “You’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Dallon ran his fingers through Brendon’s hair, sliding his cock deeper into the heat of Brendon’s mouth. Brendon relaxed his throat, moaning softly. He couldn’t help himself. Giving head immediately put him in a sort of obedient, submissive headspace. He couldn’t help jerking his hips up, his cock throbbing. 

Dallon slowly fucked Brendon’s mouth, smiling down at Brendon. He held the vibrator up; Brendon’s eyes brightened, and he let out a desperate little sound. 

“Yeah? You want this on your cock again?” Dallon said, taking a gentle hold of Brendon’s jaw. “Show me how much you like sucking my dick then.” 

Brendon whined, licking at the underside of Dallon’s cock as Dallon thrust shallowly into his mouth. Brendon really liked giving head, so he was eager to please, letting his jaw go slack. Dallon pushed his cock deeper into Brendon’s mouth, and Brendon gagged slightly when he felt the tip of Dallon’s cock at the entrance to his throat. Dallon tipped his head back with a moan, easing his cock back out until just the tip was still in Brendon’s mouth. Brendon hollowed his cheeks, sucking the head of Dallon’s dick and teasing his tongue against the underside of it. 

“Fuck, you’re so good with your mouth,” Dallon said lowly. Brendon was blushing, and he made a soft, happy sound at the praise. His hips wiggled again, trying to get Dal to pay attention to his aching cock. 

Dallon threaded his fingers through Brendon’s hair, letting out low groans as he fucked Brendon’s mouth. Brendon’s fingers clawed at nothing, and he was panting heavily through his nose. His lips wrapped softly around the length of Dallon’s thick cock, and Dallon’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

“That’s right,” Dallon said, gently guiding Brendon’s mouth up and down his cock. 

“What do you think Brendon, have you been good enough to cum?” Dallon teased. Brendon made an eager little sound, looking up at Dallon with pleading eyes and licking at Dallon’s cock.

“Oh, you still want to cum then,” Dallon said, smiling as he switched the vibrator back on. Brendon moaned involuntarily. 

Brendon’s body went tense when Dallon reached behind himself and roughly shoved the head of the magic wand against Brendon’s erection. The sensation was immediately overwhelming, sending waves of hot pleasure over his whole body. He couldn’t help squeezing his eyes shut and groaning loudly around Dallon’s cock. His hips rocked up into the vibrator, his cock twitching with pleasure. He was already so close again; it was almost embarrassing.

Dallon was getting close as well. His stomach felt hot and tense, and he could feel his balls drawing up close to his body. Brendon’s tongue was coaxing him closer to the edge, and his thrusts into Brendon’s mouth became shallower and sloppier. 

“I’m gonna cum Brendon,” Dallon groaned. Brendon made a soft sound at the thought of Dallon cumming right into his mouth. 

“Come on, cum with me Bren,” Dallon grunted. He clumsily guided the vibrator up and down the length of Brendon’s dick, Brendon whimpering pitifully. 

“Fuck,” Dallon cursed, Brendon sucking at the head of his cock as Dallon spilled into his mouth. Dallon’s whole body was shuddering, his thighs quivering. Brendon was grinding his cock up desperately against the magic wand, his eyes rolling up in pleasure as the salty taste of cum filled his mouth. He whined around Dallon’s spent cock as his hips bucked up sharply. Just as hot drops of cum began to spill out onto his belly, Dallon yanked the vibrator away from his cock. Brendon felt tears sting his eyes at the horrible frustration and weak pleasure of his ruined orgasm, his legs shaking with it and his back arching up off the bed. 

“Aw, you poor baby,” Dallon teased, pulling out of Brendon’s mouth. He was grinning and blushing with his afterglow. 

“Dallon!” Brendon wailed, his voice rough. His felt strung out and oversensitive, like he still needed to cum but couldn’t stand to be touched. 

“You knew this was punishment Brendon, I couldn’t let you off easy, could I?” Dallon said, stroking Brendon’s cheek.

“Dallon I just wanted to cum! It’s not fair!” Brendon whined, his eyebrows knitted together. He sniffled like he was trying not to cry, jerking his wrists against his bondage. 

“Now you’re just being a brat again!” Dallon said, visibly frustrated. “I told you to take your fucking punishment like a good boy, and it’s very aggravating when you disobey me.”

Brendon felt his face flush hot and he struggled to respond.

“You still didn’t learn your lesson, did you?” Dallon said, shaking his head. 

“You’re still disobedient and all you can think about is your fucking orgasm. You know what?” he said, unstraddling Brendon’s body and climbing down the bed between Brendon’s legs. “You need to learn to take what I give you and be fucking grateful, brat.” 

He paused, his eyes darkening.

“You know what I think would be good?” Dallon said, scooping the warm cum off Brendon’s pale belly. 

“I think another orgasm might teach you a lesson,” he said, lowering his cum slick fingers to Brendon’s hole. Brendon’s eyes went wide as he watched Dallon lower the vibrator towards his dick. 

“Dallon, I can’t! I can’t cum again I-” Brendon said, his legs shaking as Dallon rubbed his fingertips against his hole.

“Come on now, I think you can,” Dallon said, giving Brendon a sly smile. He ghosted the vibrator over Brendon’s soft cock, and Brendon gasped and jerked away from the sensation. Dallon pressed his fingers against Brendon’s twitching hole, Brendon holding in moans of sensitivity.

“There you go, open up for me baby,” Dallon said gently, easing one finger into Brendon’s tight ass. He teased the base of Brendon’s cock with the vibrator, the burning of his oversensitivity making Brendon gasp for breath and grab at nothing. 

“It’s okay, just let me take care of you,” Dallon said. He kissed the inside of Brendon’s tense thigh, crooking his finger up against Brendon’s prostate.

Brendon was writhing against his bondage, his whole body sweating as Dallon teased the most sensitive parts of his body. His cock wasn’t even hard, just laying soft against his hip, and the vibrations of the magic wand felt borderline painful. Dallon’s touch on his prostate was gentle, but it still was too much, and Brendon felt like he was going to go insane. Dallon licked at the skin of his inner thigh, slowly rubbing his middle finger against Brendon’s hole. 

“Dallon, fuck, I-” Brendon babbled. He turned his head against his shoulder, his mouth falling open as he gasped for breath. His stomach felt twisted up in a tense knot of arousal and sensitivity, and he couldn’t grapple with that. 

Dallon pressed the vibrator down on Brendon’s cock and at the same time pushed a second finger into him, making Brendon go tense and let out a broken moan. Sweat ran down his thighs, his whole body shaking as Dallon gently massaged his prostate. Brendon was close to sobbing, his chest heaving with each breath he took. 

“Come on sweetheart,” Dallon said, shoving the vibrator right up against the head of Brendon’s cock and rubbing his fingers against the most sensitive spot inside him. 

Brendon let out a shaky groan as the oversensitive tenseness in his belly turned white hot and a milky drop of cum leaked out of his half hard cock. His body felt like lead, and he panted desperately for breath as that not quite satisfying high of his orgasm ebbed away. 

Dallon switched the Hitachi off and slowly eased his fingers out of Brendon, pressing a soft kiss to the crook of Brendon’s thigh.

“You’re not going to disobey me again, brat,” Dallon said matter of factly. “Isn’t that right?”

Brendon couldn’t fathom acting against Dallon in the state he was in, his whole body so tired and spent and still raw with sensitivity.

“I’ll be good,” Brendon said quietly between breaths.

“Good boy,” Dallon said, rubbing Brendon’s thigh affectionately. He climbed out from between Brendon’s legs, moving to sit next to where he laid on the bed. 

“Why don’t you just take some time to think about what you did, huh?” Dallon said, smiling at Brendon. He grabbed a book off the bedside table, thumbing through it until he found a dog eared page.

“You’re just gonna leave me tied up?” Brendon asked, his voice cracking softly. His eyes were wide and nervous.

“Oh,” Dallon said, glancing at Brendon. “Well, yeah.” Dallon knew ignoring Brendon was the worst punishment of all, and he was sure letting him struggle against his bonds for a while would leave him more pliant than ever.

“I’ll untie you when I get bored,” Dallon said, and Brendon let out a soft sobbing sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!  
> If this interested you, feel free to check out my Tumblr @pukefiend.


End file.
